


Portrait of the Chat as a Dielectric

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Love Square Week 2016 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: In the top ten crappiest akuma battles things don't go as planned.  Chronologically follows "Collecting Resilience."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love Square Week - Prompt: Tension

Thirty minutes in, and it was already clear this was going on their top ten crappiest akumas list. Blitzen wasn't the smartest of Hawkmoth's victims, and their power wasn't actually that spectacular. There was no creepy animal or zombie army, no teleportation, no shape changing, and no flight, things that tended to make fights extra complex and dangerous.

Instead, this akuma was armed with lightning, super strength, and an uncanny comprehension of electronics. It would be hilarious if Ladybug's hair wasn't standing on end from the persistent negative charge in the air. The bright flashes and subsequent explosions had to be doing a number on her partner's sensitive eyes and enhanced hearing, but he'd stopped flinching at some point.

He barreled into her, catching her and launching them out of the way of yet another strike, this one close enough that she felt the heat through her suit. "Any idea where the akuma's hiding?" he asked, as they soared through the air.

"None," she grumbled. The moment they touched down, she grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner of a brick building.

"Hate to say it, but I think we need a Lucky Charm now." He sounded resigned. They'd been doing this long enough that they both knew that using her power before identifying the cursed item was likely to result in her having to vanish for a recharge so she could use it a second time in the end.

"I have to agree." She glanced around to be sure Blitzen didn't have them in line of sight.

"I got ya covered, Bug," he promised, turning to face the direction the blasts were coming from, his staff fully extended and spinning in front of him.

Later she would reflect that she couldn't really remember the rest of the fight, just flashes of clarity surrounded by noise and offset with fear.

Her yo-yo shot high overhead. Her voice called out, "Lucky Charm!" The moment of panic when Blitzen came from an unexpected direction. Chat's interception of the extra heavy-duty lightning bolt meant for her. Her rage drowning out everything else.

She wasn't even sure how she defeated the akuma. The next thing she was truly aware of was throwing herself onto her knees beside him. The miraculous cure was still spreading through the streets of Paris, and she was gathering her leather-clad kitty into her arms. "Chat," she murmured, shaking him gently. "Chat, please wake up." She wrapped her hand around his bell, hesitating for a moment. "Plagg, please let me in." A gentle yank unzipped the very top of his suit, granting her access to his neck. Two of her fingers slid down a few inches from his jaw, searching for a pulse.

The breath she let out was almost more of a sob when she felt the steady flutter under her hand. She bent to rest her forehead against his. "Come back to me, mon Chaton."

He groaned in response, and tensed in her hold.

It wasn't like they hadn't been through this before. He would be unrepentant, and he had a point. He'd done what he'd promised, and everything was okay. It still hurt, made her feel like a terrible partner for not doing a better job watching out for him when he took such good care of her. Getting distraught wouldn't stop him next time; it would only make him feel conflicted and guilty, and he didn't deserve that.

Taking a deep breath, she shelved her hysteria for later, when she and Tikki were alone and she could safely shriek into a pillow. "Come, come Kitty, Kitty," she sang softly, her mouth close to his ear. "You're so pretty, pretty. Don't go, Kitty, Kitty. Stay with me."

He wheezed out a laugh, his body shaking in her lap.

She raised her head enough to look into his eyes, finding only amusement, no pain.

"I always knew cats could get into heaven." He smirked up at her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being welcomed by an angel, after all," he said, as if it were obvious. "And she's singing the song of my people."

"Nuh uh." She rolled her eyes. "That's a Ladybug magic spell to summon Chat Noir. It's an ancient miraculous secret recently entrusted to me."

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as the Fleeting Moments prompt, but the battle scene didn’t stay short (and I was having too much fun with it), so it quickly became NOT fleeting.


End file.
